The desire of mankind to reduce body fat and improve muscle tone is relentless as demonstrated by the fact that one cannot watch television very long today without viewing a commercial advertising a low fat or low calorie food or beverage, or some type of exercise equipment or exercise videotape.
Almost all of the exercise equipment commercials claim that their particular device is superior in either exercising certain muscles or in providing a thorough workout with the least possible effort. Some commercials even claim that the use of their device or machine will reduce body fat and result in weight loss without any effort by the user.
While use of some of these devices may yield their claimed results, those not requiring any exertion or effort by the user are not believed to work. Thus, there remains a need and certainly a desire for apparatus and methods which will in fact improve muscle tone and reduce body fat without requiring any exertion by the user.